


The Candle

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Candle porn, Dom!Harry, Fluff, M/M, Objectification, Porn Without Plot, Sub!Draco, Watersports, Wax Play, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once Harry is done with his work, he and his favorite person have routine to follow.





	The Candle

Sometimes it was rather hard to see and work by candlelight, but Harry really thought that it was worth it.

Except today the light was flickering particularly badly, quivering and nearly threatening to blow out. Harry sighed patronizingly when there was a soft gasp from beside his desk, and he turned to glare at the boy beside him.

“I’m nearly done with my work, but your noises just distract me. Now hold still, and be quiet so I can get finished,” even as Harry said this, though, he found himself even more distracted. Beside him, on the sideboard, was Harry’s source of light: a naked blonde young man on his hands and knees, a candle protruding from his most private place. The hot, red wax was dripping down the blonde boy’s quivering thighs, the candlelight shaking from the boy’s tremors. Harry watched as a drop of wax trailed down through the crack between his thighs, down his precious package, and then grew cold and solid near the bottom of his balls. The boy let out a soft whimper, quivering even more violently, and Harry sighed, setting his pen aside and shaking his head.

“I'm not going to get any more work down today anyway,” Harry muttered. “I'm dead tired.”

Harry sat his paperwork aside and then moved to blow out the candle. The smell of roses floated through the room, and Harry smiled, enjoying the scent. Harry stretched, letting out a great yawn as he headed into the bathroom. When he came back, he ran his hand along the boy’s spine, letting his fingers come to rest at the base of the candle, which he pulled out in one swift yank. The boy whimpered loudly, his hold pulsing around the emptiness, though Harry simply clucked and chuckled. 

“Here we go, let's get you cleaned up,” Harry murmured, moving to peel each drop of wax from the boy’s skin, kissing the red marks that the wax left behind. Once the wax was gone, Harry went about undoing the straps around the boy’s knees, ankles, and wrists, smiling sympathetically as the boy collapsed with a whimper.

“Come on now, get up. I want to get to bed. Go on, go about your chores.”

Harry easily lifted the boy from the table, pressing against the boy’s bladder as he did so. The boy whimpered loudly in protest, shaking violently, but not spilling a single drop of liquid. Harry smiled, moving to sit back in his chair and bringing the boy onto his lap. Harry moved to part the boy’s legs, but the boy whined in protest, pressing his thighs together and shaking his head.

“Come on now, don't be impudent. You know better,” Harry told him. The boy only hesitated a moment longer, before slowly parting his legs and wrapping them around Harry’s. Harry let his hands lightly ghost along the inside of boy’s pale, perfect thighs, before coming to rest on the uppermost part of his inner thigh. He pinched at the boy’s thighs twice before reaching around him and picking up a large cup of water. He brought it to the boy’s lips, pinching him again to make the boy open his mouth. Harry held the glass to the boy’s lips, tipping it back and forcing the boy to gulp it down.

“Very good,” Harry murmured into the blonde’s ear. “I know you must be thirsty after today. There, drink it all up. Good boy, such a good boy.”

Once the glass was empty, Harry placed it back on the desk and moved his hands back to the boy’s bladder, kissing the boy’s neck.

“Now you know the other day you were very bad, you got a drop on one of my papers, so I'm going to do a little test to make sure that you're going to be good today. Alright? Here we go, be a good boy for me.”

The boy whined loudly as Harry began to massage and push at the boy’s bladder, kneading the soft skin of his lower belly. The boy squirmed on Harry’s lap, his bum pushing hard against Harry and his thighs fighting to pull together, despite how they were spread wide by Harry’s own legs. After prodding the boy’s deliciously soft skin for several more minutes, the boy's squirming growing more and more desperete, the boy let out a loud wail, several streams of liquid squirting on him before he was able to gain control of himself again. Harry sighed, stopping the massage and lifting the boy into to set him on the floor on his hands and knees.

“You did fairly well, but once again you failed the test. Still, I can so how hard you were trying. Very good, little one, always eager to do your best,” Harry stroked his hand through the boy’s soft blonde hair several times, petting him and scratching him behind the ear, before Harry smacked the boy’s rump and told him. “Go on, you may relieve yourself. You've been very good.”

The boy skittered to the other side of the room on all fours, dashing to the bronze pot and letting out a loud sigh of relief as he finally let himself go. While he did this, Harry went about getting changed for bed, pulling on some silk night clothes and then going to lay down. Eventually the boy made his way over to the bed, sitting on the ground and staring up at Harry hopefully. Harry chuckled, nodding and declaring. “Alright, you cute little thing. Come on up, you can sleep with me tonight.”

The boy eagerly scurried onto the bed, slipping into Harry’s arms and cuddling up close to him, nuzzling Harry lovingly. Harry chuckled, petting the boy’s hair again, and then kissing him on the top of his head, holding him close.

“You were so good today,” Harry murmured softly. “I'm so proud of you. I love you so much, so, so much. I love you. Now, goodnight Draco,”

“Goodnight Harry,” Draco murmured softly into Harry’s chest, and then the two fell asleep together, cuddled in each other’s arms.


End file.
